The Grieving Day
by The Witch With A Voice
Summary: Death has been known to make deals to get people that cheat him to accept death. This is the story of one of said deals.


**This Fan-Fiction is being solely written by 'The Girl' of The Witch With A Voice. If you want to find out more go to our account. Remember I do not own Harry Potter and have no rights to it. If I did there would have been a lot more books.**

* * *

 _Long ago, a Witch was walking alone down a narrow path; at twilight. This Witch had been known for her amazing feats of life risking dares. Some called her an artist, some called her the bravest to ever live, some called her stupid and walked away. All had to agree though, that she was a Witch that Death could not lay a finger on._

 _Alone she walked on that dusty old trail, untill she came across a rushing river. The very same river the Three Brothers crossed many years before, although she did not know that at the time._

 _Using what skill in magic she had acquired over the years, she easily crossed the river. Once on the other side, a cloaked figure emerged from the woods ahead. It was Death. The Witch smirked at Death and greeted him cheekily, as if she was above him._

 _Death knew the Witch, being cheated by her many times. He asked her why she cheated him so, while trying to not let his own frustrations bubble up._

 _The Witch stared at Death, trying to distinguish any sort of trickery he may be giving away in his features. Finally making her choice, the Witch's face grew as cold as Deaths as she started to speak._

 _"Years ago," she whispered, "A great plague spread into the village my family resided in. It picked us off one by one, eventually leaving only me. I was left alone to starve, but I didn't. That was the day I decided that if my family couldn't avoid Death, then I would cheat him for them."_

 _Death listened to her words. Then dared to ask the Witch if there was a way for him to stop her present reign over him. If there was a way he could get her to die._

 _The Witch grew motionless._

 _After some time, a small smile grew on her face. She looked Death in the eyes and started to speak again._

 _"Every hundred years on this day, people will state there cases to Death. They will tell you of people they have lost due to Its cruel hand. From those cases you will pick one person who will cheat death and rejoin their loved ones in life untill all those who love then depart as well. That day will be known as The Grieving day. The souls ti return will not be ghosts, they will be just as alive as any other human. There will be none of the trickery Death is known for. None of that would ever change, not even the slightest bit. And that, Death, is the only way I will happily agree to die. Knowing I will have bested you forever more."_

 _Death looked at the Witch who had shone him no fear. The Witch who jade taken such tone with him. The Witch who currently smirked back at his scowl. He reluctantly agreed, taking the Witch by hand and departing life. Sealing their deal for eternity._

 _A bridgeway was then created, one between the life and the afterlife. This is where people would come to have a chance to make a deal with Death himself for years to come._

* * *

Hermione Granger was a Witch of great intellect. Many called her the brightest Witch of her age. But this type of power of knowledge did not come for free. This is why Hermione Granger had a vast collection of books right in her own home.

That's why it didn't surprise her when a strange owl flew in her library through an open skylight with a book-shaped parcel. She figured it was one of the books she had sent away for. The owl dropped it directly into Hermiones waiting arms and flew off without even the slightest break for rest.

Hermione quickly realized the book was not the one she was expecting. Scrawled on the brown paper wrappings, there was a note. Hermione squinted her eyes trying to read the note. She managed to be able to read that it was actually another thing Dumbledore had left to her in his Will. She couldn't quite make out what the rest said, but she assumed it was explanation for why it was nearly decades late. On the front there was the Ministry's seal from before The War. Hermione chuckled seeing how it would be exactly like the old Ministy to give her something that might have been helpful to the downfall of Voldemort after decades when she was currently the Minister of Magic.

Hermione carefully tore the brown wrappings of the book and looked down at the worn leather cover. She read the golden words on the auburn book once, twice, and again making sure she understood what secrets the book could hold.

 _"The Lost Final Story of Beedle The Bard." Hermione read._

She sat herself down on a sofa need her and flipped the book open to reviel the first page. She saw a firmilier symbol inked into the page. A triangle with a circle inside and a line going down the middle. The Deathly Hallows. Hermione quickly started to pour herself into the story, mumbling the words to herself.

 _"Long ago, a Witch was walking alone down a narrow path; at twilight..."_


End file.
